A toy vehicle is described which has two surfaces spaced apart from one another and each of the surfaces is reversibly capable of serving as the top and bottom of the vehicle. Included with the vehicle are wheel members supporting the vehicle no matter how it is oriented and an inversion mechanism which flips the vehicle over reversing the top and the bottom in a cyclic manner.
Toys are known which have the capability of righting themselves either when they are turned over by the user of the toy or are tipped by a mechanism within the toy. Such toys include the toy truck of U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,823 which tips itself over and then rights itself, the robot of U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,815 which rolls over and then rights itself and the toy mouse of U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,109 which if dropped will roll over onto its wheels and then move across a surface. p Certain toy vehicles are known such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,137 and 3,574,267 which include a fifth wheel or projection beneath the vehicle which is capable of lifting a portion of the vehicle and thus tilting the vehicle with respect to the surface on which it rests.
Another class of toy vehicles include those having extra wheels or gyroscopes which allow them to either move over an erratic path or spin and rotate about some point of the vehicle. Representative examples of this type of toy are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,001,625, 3,816,958 and 3,650,067.
None of the above noted toys or patents describe toy vehicles which are reversible with respect to their top and bottom and thus, in effect, have really no top or bottom. Further, none of the above patents or toys are directed to vehicles which are capable of propelling themselves on a set of wheels, inverting themselves and then continuing to propel themselves utilizing the same set of wheels. It is submitted that such a toy would be exceedingly interesting to a child.